gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon’s types
Sheldon’s types Endomorph Physical: They tend to be round with wide hips and narrow shoulders, which makes them rather pear-shaped. They are focused on the digestive system, particularly the stomach . (Their large intestine can be double the length of that of an ectomorph.)Deep breathing from abdomen; slow reactions based on a slower metabolism. Psychological: Social extroversion; Fun-loving; Love of food; Tolerant; Even-tempered and good humored; Relaxed and slow moving; love of comfort; has a need for affection, and is typified as the 'barrel of fun' person. They can have problems with their need for affection and in phobias. Social: Social stimulation enjoyed and needed to bring them out from their focus on the digestive system. Groups of people draw out their energy and make them feel alive. They both show affection readily and crave it for themselves. Their emotions flow readily and easily out to others. They are knowledgeable and well adapted in the social world. The barrel-of-fun type person. They are oriented out to the world through their senses. Picture of Santa Claus Mesomorph Physical: Large head, broad shoulders and narrow waist (wedge-shaped or rectangular shaped). Focused on musculature and the circulatory system. Strong forearms and thighs, Very little body fat, thick skin tending toward coarseness, hair is basically heavy-textured, upright posture. The chest area dominates over the abdominal area Their voices carry and sometimes boom out as if speech were another form of exercise. Psychologically: Adventurous, Courageous, Indifferent to what others think or want, Assertive/bold, always ready for physical activity, Competitive, With a desire for power/dominance, And a love of risk/chance; extravert, with relatively little grasp of his inner self ; an extraversion of action. Women on the whole tend to have less mesomorphy than men and more endomorphy. They can have problems with narcissism and dominance issues. Socially: Extraverted toward action, getting things done. Decisions without inhibitions. He is stable, predictable and hardheaded; competitive; They can be insensitive and aggressive. Superman Ectomorph Physical: Narrow shoulders and hips, thin legs and arms, facial features are sharp and fragile with a high forehead, thin and narrow chest and abdomen, delicate build, young appearance, Very little body fat focused on the nervous system and the brain , long fingers, toes and neck, fine and fast-growing hair, quick onset of hunger and a quick satiation of it Psychological: Self-conscious, Private, Introverted, Inhibited, Artistic, Intense, emotionally restrained, thoughtful, introverted, highly developed self-awareness, finely-tuned receptive system sensitive to stimulation, a great deal of curiosity moving from one interest to another; a distaste for alcohol, drugs, resistant to hypnosis, rich dream and fantasy life, they seek privacy and solitude in order to try to work out the difficulty. Strong intuitive sense based on the broad inner consciousness from which intuition springs. They can have problems with depression and lack of self-confidence. Social: shrinks from crowds, likes small, protected places, loves privacy, and intellectual or mental stimulation, uncomfortable with small conventional talk and general idle conversation, often out of touch with own senses, difficulty in forming routines and habits, don’t want much but become quite attached to what they have and often are affectionately attached to material things, some difficulties with sexuality, have a feel of not being part of this earth. . Category:Character